


Bruises Do Not Lie

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 目录：1 《Bruises Do Not Lie》2 《Wind With The Rain》





	1. Bruises Do Not Lie

浴缸里温暖的水柱淅沥地洒下，如雨点敲打在布满伤痕的皮肤。被强化的痛楚沿着神经末梢清晰地传来，好似有无数的竹笋在春雨中萌芽，想要刺破他的身体自皮肉里钻出。透过无色透明却温柔的滤镜，他看到自己浅蜜色的躯体上青紫斑驳，好像伯爵府的池塘里养着的锦鲤。

他笑了起来，为这不合时宜又暗含双关的比喻。头顶的毛巾滑落他滴水的发，落在脖颈与肩部的交界处，正好充作柔软的依靠垫在大理石的边缘。

阿代尔斐尔细数身上的淤青与红肿，浅浅的波纹随着他的动作荡漾开。他将手掌覆盖在腿部最宽阔那块青色，先是用手心作比较，觉得没这么夸张，又换成并列的手指，逐个地移开再合拢。四指宽。这是他最终确定的范围。

——用的是带保护的训练剑，却能在我身上留下这样的伤痕，让勒努还真是不负“刚剑”之名。

阿代尔斐尔回忆起自己学剑初期的时光，即使在那样的青涩年岁，他也未遭遇过这等力量的重击。家里为他请的教官很有经验，训练新人时虽然要求严格，出招时却会稍稍收敛力量，避免弄伤彼时仍是幼童的学员。

而当他长成少年后，就几乎无人可以将剑的锋芒靠上他的身体，更别说留下这么多标志着破绽与失误的痕迹。他那为皇都少女魂牵梦萦的身体，哪怕是在真实的拼杀中，也没留下过如此斑斓的颜色。

——还好他是我们边的，不然可就麻烦了。

阿代尔斐尔轻叹着微笑，水雾将他的睫毛沾湿，变成更深的粉金色。

他并不记恨为他带来这满身疼痛的让勒努。曲高和寡令他厌倦，比起毫无悬念的胜利，棋逢对手才是他真正渴望的较量。

让勒努精湛的剑术吸引了他的浓厚兴趣。困顿的脑海中倏忽闪现的浮光掠影，尽是对方行云流水的剑招与从容如梭的步伐，还有那随动作飘扬的薰衣草色长发，以及如粉玺与紫晶般精致的异瞳。

那是张英俊的脸，即使有道狭长的伤疤横亘，也无碍品味挑剔的阿代尔斐尔给予他很高的评价。

——定要再找机会跟他比试。

阿代尔斐尔自浴缸中起身，晶润的水珠沿着他身体流畅的线条落下，如雨露滑过水仙乳白色的花瓣。

他拧干不慎掉进水里的毛巾，凑合着擦拭身体，然后披上干净的衬衣，在镜子面前将自己穿戴完毕。

微湿的头发看起来有些软塌，不过现在是夏天，阳光很快会将发丝烤干。

确认一切都妥当后，他走到门外。长廊里站在日辉下的正是让勒努，他耳边的长发松散，不似方才那样编成辫子，看样子也是刚洗完澡出来。

“下午好，阿代尔斐尔阁下，”让勒努有些愣神，然后微笑着招呼，“在这遇见你可真是巧。”他正想着这位剑术高超的少年，对方就忽然出现。

“是啊，好巧，”阿代尔斐尔也有些惊讶，却没有表露出来，只礼貌地点头，“您的剑术令我印象深刻，让勒努阁下。”

“这话本该由我来说。”让勒努谦虚地回应，有些话到嘴边，又犹豫着拦在舌下。他想问阿代尔斐尔是否在方才的比试中受伤，可他还不够了解这位年轻人，无法确定这样的关心是否会被当做冒犯。所以他谨慎地闭口不言，不去触碰对方的自尊心。

“我要去训练了，”阿代尔斐尔察觉到让勒努的欲言又止，却不作询问，而是向他告别，“说不定我们会在那再次巧遇。”

“我认为这可能性很高，”让勒努回答，“剑术训练是我每晚从不间断的必修。”

“那就，待会见？”阿代尔斐尔扬起声音说。

“嗯，待会见！”让勒努肯定地回答。

阿代尔斐尔在那双异瞳温和的注视下转身，没留意衬衣的腰际被残留的水浸润得有些透明，依稀可见有模糊的深色阴影覆盖，好像瓷器上彩釉的花纹。

——真抱歉，好久未遇如此高强的对手，不小心就越了界。

让勒努内疚地垂下头，片刻的叹息后，嘴角却洋溢起舒畅的笑容。

2019-04-22


	2. Wind With The Rain

还未到午餐时间，天空便沉沉地阴了下去。

待阿代尔斐尔用完甜点时，瓢泼大雨顷刻打在玻璃窗哗啦作响上，好似闪电刮破了女神的裙摆，散落下无数的珍珠坠临尘世。

他将用过的餐巾叠好，望着窗外雨雾中朦胧的街景，“这天气可真糟糕。”

阿代尔斐尔并不讨厌雨天。

他喜欢聆听雨点滴落在冬青树叶上皮革般的声响，也喜欢被洗刷干净的街道上蒙着倒影的清透，甚至为那躲在圣堂石像鬼下避雨的猫咪写过几行诗。

可这场雨下得太不是时候——他正要出门前往营地训练。

望着墙边竖立的银色佩剑，阿代尔斐尔叹了口气。

对他这样家境还算殷实的贵族而言，进行剑术训练没必要坚持去营地，他的住所里就有专门的训练室，各种设施一应俱全。眼下正是战役后短暂的休假期，更无必须遵守的考勤强制他每日报到。让他牵挂营地里那方枫木地板的是有可能正踩在上面挥汗的另一位骑士。

“雨这么大，让勒努还会在吗？”

在这样恶劣的天气里，恐怕较有理智的人都会选择在家里进行训练，而不是冒雨到营地去——就算去了，所面对的也很可能是除自己外空无一人的训练室。

阿代尔斐尔跟那位骑士刚认识不久，还不够了解对方的脾性与风格，也没有熟稔到合适用通讯珠来确认对方的私人安排的程度。

他们从没有约定过要搭档练习，这些时日来的陪伴皆是巧遇后的顺理成章——只是这巧遇持续了十来天，逐渐地变成了习惯。

让勒努是优秀的剑术师，与他对战的收获是无法替代的。

于是阿代尔斐尔打定了主意。他走到里间取来防水的油布，将心爱的剑严密地包裹在里面，然后披上雨衣推开门，沿着空旷的街道朝着营地走去。

这场暴雨着实磅礴，自天而降的水流钻进雨衣被风吹开的缝隙，很快便沿着肩头浸透他周身的衣衫，湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上。阿代尔斐尔那美丽的粉金色发凌乱不堪，就连纤细的睫毛都在滴水。可他顾不得那么多，将剑紧抱在怀里，神情倔强地朝着营地走去。

在裹覆周身的湿冷中，他想起让勒努为给他身体留下淤青道歉的场景。那位骑士无意间透过汗湿的衬衣看见阿代尔斐尔身上的斑驳，歉意地说他“许久未遇如此强大的对手，所以不小心越了界”。

阿代尔斐尔将这视为来自强者的赞誉，不恼反笑。倒是接下来的比试中，让勒努稍有收敛的锋芒导致阿代尔斐尔赢得太轻松，让这位少年的自尊心受到了损害。

“请您全力以赴，”阿代尔斐尔神情严肃地说，“除非您有意用此种方式羞辱我。”

“别误会。”让勒努回答，没有再作解释。但余下的进攻又恢复了先前的迅疾与猛烈。

雨水在街边汇聚成浑浊的小溪，席卷着树叶与落花，沿着沟渠恣意地流淌。营地地守卫在岗哨的冷风中抱怨这倒霉的差事，见阿代尔斐尔穿过浓密的雨幕朝这边走来，不由得揉了揉眼睛。

阿代尔斐尔低着头穿过半开的铁门，他看不见高高的哨塔上卫兵的表情，径直朝着训练室走去。从他身上落下的雨珠在走廊石质的地板上留下长长的水痕，好像蛞蝓爬过无花果的叶片留下的细长轨迹。

他终于到了训练室门口，听见里面安安静静，没有金属撞击的脆响，也没有攻防进退的步音，连最轻微的响声都没有。

看来并没有任何人在。

他遗憾地推开门，视线却正好撞上一双闻声望过来的异色眼瞳。

让勒努倚靠在窗边，脸侧微微汗湿的发表明他早已到来，应是刚完成过一轮训练正在休息。看到阿代尔斐尔满身狼狈地进来，他显得有些诧异又有些心疼，转头望了眼窗外那棵在风雨中几乎弯折的树，欲言又止地动了动嘴唇，最终只是沉默地穿过再无别人的场地，替阿代尔斐尔取来柔软干燥的毛巾。

2019-04-25


End file.
